La première fois
by Gwendolinne
Summary: One-shot yaoi sur Matt et Mello. C'est un lemon... Enjoy ! ;o


Debout devant l'entrée d'un immeuble délabré, un jeune homme venait d'allumer une dernière cigarette avant d'y pénétrer. En raison du froid, son haleine blanchissait et rivalisait d'épaisseur avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Tss ! M'envoyer chercher du chocolat à cette heure !

L'homme s'adossa au mur jouxtant l'entrée du bâtiment et l'observa, laissant s'échapper de sa bouche un long souffle de fumée gris-bleu. Ce faisant, il laissa glisser le sac de chocolat à terre, sac qui contenait à lui seul près de la moitié du stock de tablettes de chocolat du convenience store du quartier. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la fenêtre de la chambre de son meilleur ami et coéquipier. Il pouvait voir les rayonnements lumineux d'une télévision qui animaient un espace vide et noir.

- Sûr qu'il s'est encore endormi devant la TV, se dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette par terre.

Soufflant sa dernière bouffée, il se pencha pour ramasser le sac de chocolats et entra dans le bâtiment laissé à l'abandon, dans lequel il se repérait aisément. Ce lieu était devenu sien depuis qu'il s'y était installé avec son ami pour assurer une planque et ainsi surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de leur cible.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son coéquipier, il s'arrêta et hésita un moment avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte. Une fois entré et cette porte refermée derrière lui, il resta un moment à observer la scène. Mello s'était effectivement endormi sur le canapé de cuir, devant un prime-time de bas-étage de la chaîne Sakura TV. Son casque sans fil s'était légèrement démis de son oreille, dû à la pression qu'exerçait sa tête sur celui-ci.

De là où il était, Matt pouvait entendre le faible son du casque. Il posa le sac de chocolats à terre et enleva ses bottes.

- On a beau être dans un bâtiment délabré, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce qu'on m'a inculqué ! pensa-t-il en souriant à ses pieds.

Il enleva son blouson qu'il jeta sur une chaise à proximité, reprit le sac de chocolat et se dirigea vers la table basse pour l'y poser. Ce faisant, il observa Mello dont le visage était partiellement caché par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Matt s'assit sur la table basse et observa son ami. Il pensa une fois de plus à ce terrible accident qui l'avait défiguré à vie. Plongé dans ces souvenirs, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue de la cicatrice qui prenait près de la moitié du visage de Mello. Réveillé en sursaut, celui-ci attrapa d'instinct son arme à feu qu'il pointa sur le front de Matt.

- Ah... C'est toi... lâcha-t-il après avoir identifié la personne qui avait troublé son sommeil. Puis il posa son arme à côté de sa cuisse et se frotta le visage du plat de ses mains gantées de cuir noir.

Matt, nullement impressionné par ce geste, lui indiqua qu'il était finalement sorti lui acheter son fichu chocolat. Mello marmonna un merci à travers ses mains et prit une tablette de chocolat.

Matt soupira et se leva. Il prit sa console de jeu portable et contourna la table basse pour aller se laisser choir sur le fauteuil à proximité de celle-ci, en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction. Puis il posa sa console sur ses genoux, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer.

- 'Tain tu peux pas t'arrêter de fumer cinq minutes !

- Tu peux parler, lui répondit Matt dans un long souffle chargé de nicotine. Tu viens toi aussi d'entamer une nouvelle tablette de chocolat.

- Ouais ben mes tablettes de chocolat, elles polluent pas l'atmosphère de la pièce, elles !

- Je t'emmerde, Mello.

Ni une ni deux, ce dernier saisit son Beretta qu'il pressa contre la tempe de Matt, se rapprochant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Répète un peu ça, pour voir ?

Matt saisit alors d'une main l'arrière du crâne de Mello et attira son visage vers le sien. S'ensuivit un baiser fougueux qui déstabilisa tellement Mello que sa main armée s'engourdit et glissa le long de son épaule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, quand il comprit enfin ce que Matt faisait, il le repoussa violemment, se projetant lui-même en arrière.

Debout, hagard et haletant, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le son qui parvint de sa bouche était quasiment inaudible quand il prononça les mots suivants :

- A quoi tu joues, Matt ? A quoi tu joues ?

Consterné, il prit sa veste et partir en trombe de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Matt se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Une fois dehors, la rage et la colère de Mello trouvèrent des adversaires à sa mesure, lui que ne voulait pas s'en prendre à son meilleur pote, malgré ce qui venait de se passer. C'est ainsi que poubelles, cartons abandonnés et détritus en tous genres jouèrent le rôle de substituts et volèrent de tous côtés à son passage.

- Hé doucement, là ! s'indigna le gérant du convenient store du trottoir d'en face.

- Toi, tu la fermes ou j'te bute ! hurla Mello, pointant sur lui son automatique.

- Mello !

Matt arriva enfin à sa hauteur, époumoné. Il le prit par le bras pour le ramener vers leur refuge afin d'éviter un éventuel esclandre, mais Mello se dégagea d'un geste ample.

- ET TOI, TU ME TOUCHES PAS !

Puis il partit en courant vers leur bâtiment, fulminant et crachant pour tenter d'enlever ce goût nouveau de cigarette qui lui collait à la bouche. Matt le regarda faire un moment et se décida à le suivre, calmement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit Mello prostré sur le canapé en train de manger une nouvelle tablette de chocolat. Matt s'assit à côté de lui et chercha à poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Mello...

- Lâche-moi, fit celui-ci en se poussant.

- Mello... nouvelle tentative d'approche.

- Tu me lâches, putain ! cria-t-il en se dégageant une fois de plus. Depuis quand tu es homo, merde ?

- Depuis toujours.

- …

- Je le sais depuis toujours, Mello. Je suis même étonné que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué avant.

- …

- …

- Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, dit ce dernier en se radoucissant.

Matt sourit car il savait que la partie était gagnée. Il savait ce que son ami ressentait et en tira profit. Il s'approcha de Mello qui n'opposait plus de résistance et sa main gauche lui enleva la tablette de chocolat des mains pour la poser sur la table basse. Doucement, il appuya sur les genoux de Mello pour l'inciter à déplier ses jambes. Celui-ci, tête baissée, se laissa faire sans rien dire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Matt enleva ses gants fétiches, posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mello et remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il défit aisément la ceinture et les lacets du pantalon de cuir noir et plongea sa main dans celui-ci. Mello se raidit de prime abord mais finit par se laisser aller et démit de plaisir.

De sa main experte, Matt saisit le sexe de son ami et le caressa, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient. La respiration de Mello se fit plus lente et plus audible, ses bras tombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps et sa tête se renversa en arrière. Matt se glissa entre ses jambes et entreprit une fellation. Mello ressentit plus de plaisir encore et de son liquide séminal s'écoula dans la bouche de Matt.

- Tu vois que tu aimes ça, dit Matt en lui souriant.

- Mmhm... Tais-toi et continue...

Matt continua ce qu'il avait entrepris avec plus d'ardeur. Une main sous sa bouche pour augmenter le plaisir de son partenaire et une main caressant le ventre de celui-ci. La chambre s'emplit des gémissements de Mello qui plaça une main sur la tête de Matt pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Matt commençant à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour l'ôter. Un long soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de Mello qui se laissa aller plus profondément dans le canapé.

Une fois déshabillé, Matt revint à la charge en se postant devant Mello, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier y mit plus d'ardeur que pour le premier, se risquant même à placer une main sous le sexe de Matt qui, à son tour, émit un soupir.

- Mmm... enlève tes gants, Mello, s'il te plaît. C'est pas super agréable au toucher...

Mmm... OK

Une fois son gant de cuir enlevé, sa main reprit sa place sous le pénis de Matt qui sentit sa chaleur l'envahir. Puis il s'assit sur son partenaire. Les sexes se touchèrent, les torses se frôlèrent, les lèvres s'embrassèrent et les bras s'enlacèrent.

Les mains appuyées sur le dossier du canapé, Matt effectuait des va-et-vient avec son bassin sur le sexe de Mello pendant pendant que les mains de ce dernier parcouraient son dos et ses fesses nus. Puis Matt renversa Mello sur le canapé et lui retira complètement son pantalon pendant que celui-ci ôtait son gilet noir. Couché sur lui, il préleva du liquide séminal sur les deux pénis et en appliqua sur le sphincter anal de Mello. Lentement mais sûrement, il prépara celui-ci à sa toute première sodomie. Mello repoussa légèrement Matt pour lui demander :

- Mmm... Matt... attends... tu as... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire... ?

Matt sourit et lui assura que, selon des tests très récents, il n'était pas séropositif et qu'il ne voulait de toute façon pas faire baisser son plaisir avec ces machins en plastique.

- Et je sais que tu es clean, donc tout va bien, conclut-il en insérant ses doigts dans le rectum de Mello.

Rassuré, ce dernier se détendit et l'insertion des doigts de Matt se fit plus facile. Matt préleva de sa propre salive et et en appliqua sur le bout de son gland avant de pénétrer doucement le rectum de son ami. Toujours lentement mais sûrement, il s'assura à chaque moment de ne pas le blesser, jusqu'à ce que les mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps se fassent de manière plus agréable. Une fois entièrement entré dans son partenaire, Matt se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et de la salive coula des commissures de la bouche de Mello. Puis Matt prit le sexe de son ami et commença à le masturber pour doubler son plaisir. Celui-ci se cambra et sa main gauche s'agrippa au dossier du canapé pendant que sa main droite plongea en direction de son pubis, s'arrimant autour de son pénis.

Les soupirs de jouissance emplirent la pièce. Les corps en sueur glissaient l'un sur l'autre. Le canapé grinçait sous leurs ébats. Le rythme s'accéléra, ainsi que les grincements. Matt, agacé par ces bruits, proposa à Mello de s'agenouiller dos à lui, tout en se retirant. Pendant que Mello changeait de position, Matt poussa la table du pied tout en se masturbant afin de maintenir son érection. Puis il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son partenaire avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. S'ensuivit une nouvelle succession de va-et-vient. Matt caressait le torse de Mello d'une main et le masturbait de l'autre. Il lui insérait parfois un ou deux doigts dans sa bouche avant de les sucer à son tour. Les deux mains de Mello s'agrippaient au cuir du canapé qui crissait sous cette pression.

- Mmm... Matt... Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à...

Au même moment, un jet de sperme macula le canapé, le sol et la main de Matt, qui continua de plus belle afin de terminer le « travail ». Mello cria son orgasme pendant que Matt éjaculait en lui. Les corps tremblèrent et s'affaissèrent sur le canapé. Du sperme suintait de la connexion entre le sexe de Matt et l'anus de Mello. Quand ce premier se retira, le chaud liquide blanchâtre coula le long de son pénis et sur sa main. Il se laissa tomber dos contre le canapé, à côté de Mello qui était resté dans la même position, les avant-bras repliés sous sa tête. Les regards se croisèrent et des sourires de satisfaction s'échangèrent.

Matt attrapa son t-shirt rayé et commença à s'essuyer le sexe avec. Il entreprit de faire la même chose à Mello qui le stoppa.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. C'est... c'est un peux sensible, tu vois ?

Matt sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner les cheveux de Mello pour lui administrer un baiser passionné. Puis il lui passa son t-shirt et le regarda s'essuyer le sexe à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent à même le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Matt attrapa son paquet de cigarettes d'où il en extrait une avant de l'allumer.

- 'Tain, franchement ! Tu peux vraiment pas t'arrêter cinq minutes !

Matt se pencha sur lui et lui souffla, à quelques millimètres de l'oreille, :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mello ? Tu veux déjà recommencer ?


End file.
